Test Results Back Already?
by FrancineMarie
Summary: This is a story that follows a comment made by Tony in 4.11 "Driven." Mpreg and Slash  DiNozzo/McGee ...  Ziva: Uni Hospital? Test results back already?  Tony: Yes. I'm pregnant. McGee is going to be very proud.
1. Chapter 1

**Test Results Back Already?**

**A/N: **I was watching NCIS when I heard Tony make a reference to Mpreg, which of course is all my mind needed to make it canon. This isn't the first time I had seen the scene and thought, "Wow, was that the perfect set up for a fanfic or what?" Now, I'm tired of waiting for it. So my brain supplied my own story. While not my first story, this is the first I've written for NCIS. I probably screwed the characters into OOC drones, but hey. Hope you like it anyway.

**Warnings:** Mpreg, Slash (that's male/male folks, but not graphic really), I guess that makes this AU. Minimal spoilers for 4.11…

Oh, and because it's AU, we're going to throw out the whole, car tried to kill Abby thing. Because I need Tim focused on Tony, not Abs, the episode as a whole is irrelevant. It's all about McNozzo. You know that's right.

I hate long A/Ns, and yet here I am. Enjoy the story, if you feel generous, leave a review. I'll even gladly accept the flames. Feedback is what helps writers grow!

**DISCLAIMER:** Not mine. If it were, Tony and Tim would not have to hide their love for each other behind the mask of 'pigtail pulling'. I make no money from this. But if the writers want to use this, they totally can. ;)

*NCIS*NCIS*

_(Tony's phone rings, he answers and talks in short answers.)_

**Tony:** Ah, what can I do for you? (_pause) _Okay. (_pause) _I'm at work, but right. Got it. Okay.

_(As he closes the phone Ziva grabs for it and they struggle. Ziva reads the caller ID: Uni Hospital.)_

**Tony:** What part of inappropriate touching don't you understand?

**Ziva:** Uni Hospital? Test results come back already?

**Tony:** Yes, I'm pregnant. McGee is going to be very proud.

**-NCIS, "Driven" (S4E11)**

"…is going to be very proud."

Ziva released Tony's wrist as she pushed him away.

"This is not funny, Tony. I am simply worried about you," said Ziva, her eyebrows drawn in.

Tony's face formed a tight smile, and said, "I know, but it's good news, isn't it? Where is Tim, by the way?"

It seemed to take all of the Mossad officer's self control not to scream and attack Tony where he stood.

"He is with Abby, I believe. In the garage," she said dismissively and went straight back to her questioning. "Good news? Tony, why are you getting tests done? Talk to me. I am your partner."

If anything Tony's smile grew tighter while his eyes hardened. He was clearly done having this discussion.

"I just told you Ziva. If you don't believe me—Well that's understandable. I'm going down to see Abby. If Gibbs asks, tell him it was a non-case related emergency."

Tony walked swiftly toward the door, tugged sharply at the handle, and turned down the hallway. Ziva watched him go, her eyebrows knitted together.

"Tony!" she yelled after him as the door began to close. "Gibbs is going to kill you! Ugh! What was he talking about?"

Ziva continued to mutter and swear to herself in Hebrew. She threw a look at the technician in the corner that halted all unvoiced questions and comments he was sure to have.

*NCIS*NCIS*

The elevator opened to reveal the garage where McGee sitting at a metal table with his laptop as Abby, dressed in a red NCIS jumpsuit circled the smart car making notes. They were discussing the case.

"Seabrook's got a bunch of MP3 files on here. All created over the last twenty-four hours," McGee was saying.

Abby looked up from her clip board to ask, "Do you think she was illegally downloading?"

McGee shook his head. "No, they were recorded with a laptop's microphone. I think she was making verbal observations—"

"Hello, my garage geeks," said Tony, interrupting McGee's theory and announcing his presence in one move.

Abby spun towards Tony with a slight hop and a big smile on his face. "Tony! Hey, love to talk, but we are on the verge of a break through here. I can feel it. Right, Timmy?"

Before McGee could answer Tony jumped in. "Actually Abs, I'm here for Timmy."

"Huh? What's going on?"

"Can we talk, Tim? It's… It's important."

Before he answered, McGee glanced to Abby. "Uh, now, Tony? Can't it wait until…"

McGee trailed off, but Tony knew what he was trying to say. _We're at work. We should wait until we're home. _However, one look at Tony's face and suddenly McGee's expression shifted, _this is big, isn't it?_

"No, Tim. It's gotta be now." Tony glanced at Abby who was trying to look as if she wasn't listening. "Please, Tim?"

At the 'please' Abby gave up all pretenses as her head shot up to stare at Tony in shock. Tony never said please, especially to Tim. And he rarely called him 'Tim.'

"Sure," said McGee, all hesitation gone. "We can go, uh…"

"Gibbs isn't using his office?" suggested Tony, nodding his head toward the elevator.

McGee nodded and stood. Tony gestured for him to lead the way.

"Thanks Abs," Tony said before he turned to follow McGee. "I promise to have your Geek Boy back soon."

*NCIS*NCIS*

As soon as the elevator door slid shut, Tony flicked the switch and plunged them into the blue semidarkness of the emergency stop.

"Tony, what's going on? We're at work, we talked about this. The risks—"

Tony stopped his words with a kiss. It seemed Tony had a thing about interrupting him today.

Tony pulled back quickly. As Tim looked into his face he saw more easily what he got a glimpse of in the garage. Tony also hid his emotions behind a jaunty smile and a witty retort, except when they were alone. As it were, Tim could see the panic, worry, fear, and nervousness in Tony's eyes. But he also saw a hint of excitement, and the soft look of affection that always lingered when Tony looked at him.

"I know what we talked about, but…it's important. I'm freaking out a little here and… I know I should wait for the case to be over. I know that. It's bad enough for one of us to be distracted." Tony glanced down. "It can wait. I'm sorry."

He reached to turn the elevator back on when McGee grabbed his arm and pulled it back. He turned Tony to face him, pulled him close, and lifted his chin so he could look him in the eye.

"Tony. Don't do that. I can see you're rattled. I can. I don't know what's going on, but if it's got you this shook up I want you to tell me now. Don't wait until later. You can tell me." Tim's voice rang with that McGee sincerity that can't be faked.

"I went… I haven't told you because I thought it was nothing, but the stomach pains were getting worse and when there wasn't a day that went by that I didn't get sick I thought I should play it safe. I was throwing up more than you knew."

Tim looked hurt. "Why didn't you say anything, Tony?"

"I didn't want you to freak out more than you already were, McWorry."

"Tony, if we're serious about this, and we just agreed we were both in this for the long haul, you can't just keep things like this from me." Tim's eyebrows were drawn down, and his lips were slightly pouted.

Tony long to pull those lips in for a kiss, but he needed to stay focused.

"I know. I'm sorry, Tim. I didn't want it to be a big deal. So, I scheduled my usual check up for my lungs with Brad a little early," Tony said, clearly attempting to avoid talking about the real issue.

"And?" McGee was clearly getting impatient.

"Well, first, my lungs are fine," Tony smiled, quickly moving on at the look on McGee's face. "Then I mentioned the vomiting and shooting pains. And, after some poking and prodding he wasn't sure what to make of it. I believe the word he used 'weird.' So he ran some tests, did some scans." Tony trailed off.

Tim wasn't having it. "Go on, Tony."

Tony loosened his tie. "The results came in, just a few minutes ago, while I was in observation with Ziva. Against what seemed his better judgment, he wanted to see me in person, he told me the results."

"Tony, all this stalling is really starting to scare me."

Tony very carefully took a steadying breath. "I, apparently have some extra organs. Something about an undeveloped twin or something. He didn't give me any details, said that could wait for my appointment."

"What?"

Tony let out a short nervous laugh. "Yeah. An unborn female twin. Figures."

"What exactly are you saying Tony?"

"Well," Tony leveled his gaze to look Tim full in the face. "Well, McFertile, we're going to be dads."

Tim just stared. And stared. His brain flat-lined and then jumped into over gear and suddenly his mouth couldn't keep up with all of the things his brain wanted to say.

"You're… What? Pregnant? Tony. What? Wait. Are you messing with me here? You can't. What? Pregnant? Tony? What?"

"Exactly!" Tony exclaimed. "That's what I'm saying. You know I wouldn't make you leave work for a joke. Tim? Tim. Breathe."

The younger agent seemed to be struggling to do just that. He seemed to have forgotten exactly how to fill his lungs and then empty them. He finally began to get the hang of it enough to gasp, "You're serious. Shit."

Tony knew Tim was freaking out now too. Tim never swore.

"Wait," Tim said suddenly, something just occurring to him. "Tony—Is it safe? Are you okay? I mean, this doesn't seem exactly normal."

"Well," Tony began with a slight grin. "I have a baby McNozzo growing in my…whatever. I'm a bit…confused. But, apparently, I'll be fine. I think. I should have waited to tell you until I had more information."

He stopped talking, watching Tim attempt to keep his breathing controlled.

"No!" Tim shouted and then lowered his voice. "No. I'm glad you told me. I'm…Tony? We're really…We're going to be dads?"

Tony smiled, already feeling extraordinarily better, calmer. "Yeah, Tim. If that's what you…we can discuss it all, as soon as this case is over. Yeah?"

Tim smiled back. "Yeah."

Tim reached out and pulled Tony in for a kiss, sliding his hand down Tony's chest to rest on Tony's stomach.

**A/N:** So, wow, there it is. It's short, and it came out a lot faster than I thought it would. Phew! It also ended in a very fluffy manner, didn't it? Huh, well. I don't think I'm going to be going any further, unless people really seem to like it. I'm sure it could go on. Like, how is Tim going to be able to focus on work and Abby with this in his head? Oh! Maybe different reactions of the team as they find out… No. Wait. I'm getting ahead of myself. I hope you guys liked it, I had fun with it.

Peace…Out.


	2. Chapter 2 What's a MOAS?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own NCIS. If I did I would probably be much happier. And I wouldn't be swimming in student debt.

**A/N:** Oh, wow. I didn't think I was ever going to get around to posting this. And to be quite honest, I have a whole host of awesome excuses that I doubt you care about. I'm not sure if I captured what I did in that first chapter, but I gave it a decent shot. Sorry it took me so long, but I hope it's worth it.

This is for PJ. My first reviewer ever.

**Important note for the timeline:** As this is AU, I've decided to make a change to the timeline. Obviously, I threw out Jeanne and that mess, but there is a conversation Tony and Abby have in the episode after the one that inspired this fic. (S4E12: Suspicion). The MOAS conversation. Hence the chapter title. Basically, I am moving that episode back behind S4E11: Driven. Right. Okay. Here we go!

Wait, one more thing, promise. I apologize. The MOAS conversation is almost word for word from the episode. I hated to do it because I loathe when I read things like that, but I think it was necessary. It serves as a refresher and it was basically my prime inspiration for this chapter. Action!

Tim stepped out of the elevator and turned back in time to watch the doors close on Tony's grin.

'Dads,' Tim thought as he resumed his seat at the cold metal table. 'Fathers. Tony and I are having a…baby?'

He was having a hard time making sense of it. The thought was so… _abstract_.

That wasn't to say that Tim had never thought about kids. He loved kids, with their worldly, hopeful innocence and their happy smiles. And kids appreciated computer games. He had always wanted them and getting together with Tony hadn't changed that. He had just stopped picturing a pregnant wife and replaced her with adoption agencies and surrogate mothers.

Tim loved Tony and they'd finally gotten to the point where they actually agreed they were serious and admitted they wanted to be in this for keeps. But the whole 'happy family' fantasy Tim sometimes allowed himself was far down the road in his head. But Tony was pregnant. So it wasn't really far down the road at all.

Tony was pregnant. They were having a baby. A medical miracle by all accounts, but they hadn't even told anyone about them being _them_ yet. And-

Tim's rambling thoughts were shaken to a stop by an irate forensic scientist. She had apparently been calling his name for some time and when that had failed to yield results she had resorted to grabbing him by the shoulders and shaking him.

"I'm sorry, Abby. Did you say something?"

"McGee! I've been saying McGee! And you've been ignoring me," Abby pouted.

McGee gave himself a little mental shake.

"I'm sorry, Abs. I guess I didn't hear you."

Abby looked at him closely, "Jeez, McGee. What is with you? What did Tony say? Was he being all DiNozzo-y? Was it about the case?"

"Uh, no," Tim answered. "No. It was a, uh, a personal thing." He felt his face heating up and turned back to his laptop to hide it. "So, did you test-"

"Nuh-uh," Abby went around to the front of the table but Tim didn't look up from his computer. "DiNozzo looked rattled and now so do you." At the word 'rattled' McGee's head shot straight up.

'Oh, God,' he thought. 'A baby. No. No rattle and no baby thoughts. Work now! Baby later! Well… only nine months later. NO! Work!' He gave himself yet another mental shake only to realize, too late, that Abby was trying to get his attention again.

"What?"

"Tim!" What is up with you? Jeez. Did Tony traumatize you or something? Ooh! Was he giving you the dirty details of his MOAS?"

That threw McGee off.

"MOAS?"

"Yeah," Abby nodded excitedly. "You know, his Mother-Of-All-Secrets …"

**FLASHBACK (Two Weeks Ago)**

Tim knew how Tony felt about keeping them a secret. While he wasn't keen on explaining their feelings for each other, they were breaking a Gibbs rule right under his nose, every single day. Rule 12: Never date a coworker. Tim knew there was nothing Tony hated more than lying to the Boss. Tony saw Gibbs as a father and, Tim knew that despite some outwards appearances, Gibbs saw Tony as a son. The team was a family. They were hiding and lying to their family. However, Tim was scared and Tony could understand that. He was scared too, not that he'd admit it. But what they were doing was risky. Two male Navy cops on the same team dating? As if that wasn't bad enough, they were doing it under the nose of Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs. And now things were becoming serious.

Tony was never one to keep secrets and the more that formed between him and Tim the more it was killing him not to say anything. Which is why, as he was helping Abby go through evidence in her lab one day he blurted out, "What's your biggest secret? Shock me."

Abby didn't hesitate. "When I was eleven years old, I had a paper route. And I got sick of it. So I hid all the papers, and then I only delivered wet ones to people that complained."

"That was you?" He said jokingly. "No, I mean like a certain Probie who secretly wrote a not-so-secret bestseller."

Tony knew he was in dangerous territory. He should not be discussing secrets and he should especially not be throwing Tim's name so casually into the already vulnerable conversation.

"Oh," said Abby with sudden understanding. "You mean like a MOAS. Like a Mother-Of-All-Secrets."

"Yeah," said Tony, trying his best to remain cool, as if this conversation wasn't giving him an ulcer.

"Everybody has one. I'm not going to tell you mine. What's yours?"

"Ha, ha," Tony laugh nervously, pretending that he didn't almost spill the beans and now his pulse was racing. "Nice try. I'm sitting on my MOAS."

Abby became distracted by the data she was receiving and their conversation turned back to the case at hand. However, Tony just couldn't let it go.

"How do you live with the Mother-Of-All-Secrets?" he asked aloud while his inner voice berated him. _Stop it, man. You seem too interested. You're making your MOAS seem more real and interesting. Play it cool, DiNozzo. Play it cool._

"You don't," Abby replied. "I mean, it consumes you. It eats you like a cancer from the inside. First the guilt. And then there's the excruciating urge to blab your secret, although you know that it's going to spell your doom. Have you gotten to that stage yet?

Tony's stomach dropped further with every word out of Abby's black lips. He was definitely at the blabbing stage. Not that he was going to say that.

He laughed high and unnatural. "No! This is a hypothetical situation we're talking about."

Abby looked at him shrewdly for a moment. "Still in the guilt stage, huh?"

Tony sighed as he at least managed to convince her of that. But she wasn't done yet.

"And then, you know," she was saying. "Eventually you can't take it anymore. It drives you insane. So you blab your secret to your best friend or your mother or your lover… and it sets you free."

Tony looked up, rays of hope shining through, "It does?"

"Yeah, of course, you lose all your friends and your family, maybe even your job, depending on what the secret is, but yeah."

"Great."

**END FLASHBACK**

Tim stared at Abby as she finished telling him of her and Tony's conversation. He knew Tony hated keeping them a secret, but he had no idea it was killing him. If he was seeking outside advice from Abby on how to deal with keeping a MOAS there was a problem. Things between the two of them were officially serious now, and apparently they were now starting a family, regardless of how earth shattering that revelation was. Tim knew that it was time to come out, to tell their family that they were happy and in love.

But looking into Abby's face as she rambled on about possible MOASes he knew he couldn't do it, not yet. However, he and Tony would be having a talk, not just about the baby, but about this whole MOAS business. If he was honest, he wanted to tell Abby the moment Tony had kissed him over a year ago. She was his best friend, of course he wanted to gush about the sexy special agent he was involved with. But he was scared.

His and Abby's relationship was a confusing one, even to him. He felt such a strong pull to her the moment he met her and it had taken a while for it to finally go away completely. He sometimes worried that Abby expected him to be there for her as a backup plan, if the way she reacted to any of his dates was anything to go by. She was jealous, and Tim wasn't sure that she had a right to be. He couldn't say anything of course as he used to be the same way. And if Abby did see him as a backup, would that mean that she wouldn't be happy for him and Tony?

He had to stop losing track of the situation. Abby look genuinely concerned now.

"Timmy, are you sure nothing's wrong? I've never seen you lose focus so much," she bit her lip. "Should I get Gibbs?"

"Whoa, Abby, no," he reassured her the best he could. "I am fine. I swear. Just trying to figure out this computer."

Abby looked ready to pursue this until he had no where left to hide. He was going to need to give her something.

"Look, Abby, it's not Tony's MOAS, it's just me. I've been feeling a bit off lately as it is. I promise we will talk, but right now we have a case to solve. Do you want Gibbs to find out we ignored our work to talk about our feelings?"

Abby looked as if she might actually drop it.

"Well, of course not, but Gibbs wouldn't yell at me. But yeah, okay. We'll talk, you promise?"

Tim resigned himself to what was sure to be his doom. "Yeah Abby, we'll talk. There are some things I've wanted to talk about anyway. Just, not now."

And with that they turned back to the case.

**A/N: **And there it is. Chapter two. Don't expect another update too soon. Student teaching is more demanding than I thought it would be. I apologize for any mistakes, I didn't edit it, no one beta read for me. So yeah. I will keep writing on this. I have a timeline and everything. Anyway, let me know what you think. How bad was it? Haha, alright. Thanks for reading it guys ;)

Peace. Out.


End file.
